1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear polymer compositions containing extending fillers.
2. Background Information
When polymers, particularly silicone polymers are mixed with extending filler such as calcium carbonate to make sealants, the resulting composition can be difficult to pump from the storage container in a consistent manner. This can be a serious quality control problem, particularly when the filler is of a small particle size so that it is semi-reinforcing and gives some physical strength to the sealant.
When polymers and fillers are mixed together in commercial mixing equipment, the mixture temperature rises, due to the energy added from the mixing process. This added heat can also have an effect upon the viscosity of the mixture. If the viscosity changes in an unpredictable manner due to the heat, the obtaining of a consistent viscosity becomes difficult. When the composition of this invention is used to make a sealant, the sealant is commonly pumped from the storage container through tubing and an application nozzle during application. If the viscosity of the sealant increases during pumping because of a rise in temperature, the flow rate is diminished and application of the sealant becomes slower, often too slow to be of practical use.